


Showdown

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smug Kirk, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, demands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy has decided that it's showdown time between him and Spock.  He wants to know just why Spock has been acting so strangely toward him.





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pre-Valentine's present.

McCoy stormed along the corridor with determination on his face. He was going to get something straight with Spock, once and for all! No more of this pussyfooting around! He was going to get some answers! And now!

“Just what do you think you’re up to?!” he demanded as he bore down on Spock standing near the door to Spock’s quarters.

Spock gave McCoy a cool look. “About what, Doctor?”

“The way you’ve been treating me! One day you know me, the next you don’t! One time I’m charming as hell, the next time you don’t even notice me!”

“Your ability to charm is your problem, not mine.”

McCoy roughly grabbed his arm. “Hey! Don’t turn away!”

“Would you prefer I do this?” And with that, Spock seized him by the shoulders and gave him a hard, demanding kiss.

Startled, McCoy struggled for a moment. Then he tried to relax into the kiss as his senses and sensibilities whirled somewhere away from him out into space. 

And still the all-consuming kiss did not end. If anything, Spock’s lips became more demanding.

All that McCoy could do was to grab at Spock’s arms weakly as he was blinded by the emotions that raced through him. All of his strength seemed to be centered in that kiss, and the rest of his body felt weak. McCoy’s knees went limp and he would have fallen if Spock had not grabbed his shoulders harder and held him up. At least it left McCoy free to run his hands up and down Spock’s arms as he moaned his pleasure for a kiss he hoped would never end.

“What in the hell was that for?!” he managed to yell as he broke the kiss so he could breathe again. McCoy tried to act indignant even if all he really wanted to do was to beg for another kiss. What was wrong with him?! He’d wanted answers, not a mauling. Or so he had thought. That kiss had been damned tasty, even if it hadn’t been his idea. He wondered how Spock had come up with it.

“Doctor, you ask why I had been treating you so strangely lately. Well, you have been treating me the same way, in case you had not realized it.” Spock seemed to be having trouble forming words. His attention seemed to be more involved in running his fingertips across McCoy’s cheek and in kneading McCoy’s shoulders with his strong hands. In fact, Spock seemed to be having trouble deciding which activity he liked doing better. Each seemed to be fascinating the hell out of him.

McCoy on the other hand was having no such problem. While Spock’s fingers and hands were doing great things to him, McCoy wanted to get back to that delicious kissing. He hadn’t figured that Spock’s lips could be that wonderful to experience on his. He definitely wanted a repeat of that exciting sensation. Who would’ve figured that Spock possessed such a secret skill as kissing? He well might have other talents that McCoy would also love experiencing.

“Your behavior has puzzled me a great deal lately,” Spock continued. “I find that I cannot eat or sleep while trying to figure it out.”

“Really?” McCoy questioned as he pulled away and fought down a happy grin. “You can’t eat or sleep… because of me?” He was beginning to feel a power he'd not realized that he possessed. And the Vulcan was handing it to him!

“That is correct,” Spock said in misery. “And I want my confusion to stop.”

This time McCoy did not fight down his happy grin as he stroked his hand over one of those damned pointed ears that he’d yearned to touch for so long. He yearned to do more to those ears and thought about his fantasy of running his tongue along the tip of an ear and gently sinking his teeth into the tender earlobe. But that would all come later, hopefully. And the way that things were progressing, that later could be arriving in his very immediate future.

His happy grin deepened.

“You are finding humor in my dilemma,” Spock complained.

McCoy gave him a fond look with eyes warm with all of the good things that he was feeling for Spock. “Oh, darlin,’ I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at the both of us for torturing ourselves for so long. And the solution was so simple, so very, very simple, and was just waiting for us to realize what was really going on.”

“I apologize for my rash actions. I have been so frustrated.”

“Darlin,’ don’t apologize for something that I’ve been wanting for so long and just didn’t realize it.”

“I do not know where to take our rash actions from here.”

“We’ll figure it out,” McCoy promised softly. “Together. Now, you wanna try that rash kissing thing again? I believe we’d both enjoy the experience a whole lot better.”

Spock smiled hopefully. “It will be better this time? How can that be?”

“We’ll know what’s coming,” McCoy murmured as he neared Spock’s lips. He stopped, though, just a bare inch away. Spock had to be feeling his breath as he was feeling Spock’s. A thrill went through him as he hoped he could be feeling more of Spock in a very short time than just his breath.

McCoy’s eyes flicked up to Spock’s. “It won’t be such a shock. It’ll be pure delight.”

Spock was like an enchanted child. “You promise? How can you predict that?”

“Oh, darlin,’ it's not a prediction. It's a promise,” McCoy lisped as his mouth traveled that last inch toward Spock’s.

McCoy made good on his promise. And this time it was Spock who clung to him when the kiss ended.

“Hey, you two! Wanna take it inside before you cause a meltdown out here in the hallway?!”

McCoy just waved Kirk away.

Kirk gave them their privacy. Besides, he’d won that bet with Scotty.

But it’d been a sure thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
